Deidara e o Gatinho 8D 2
by Alezinha-chan
Summary: Deidara e o Gatinho 8D 2 A segunda parte melhor que a primeira. 4 capitulo finalmente postado! 8D
1. Trailer xD

**Yo o//**

**Outra fic \o/**

**Pra quem gostou da fic "Deidara e o Gatinho 8D" eu fiz agora "Deidara e o gatinho 8D 2" **

**Ta ai o trailer 8D**

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence e blá,blá,blá... -.-**

Como o Sasori falou "Vai começar tudo de novo" e não é que começou tudo de novo mesmo. E agora Deidara e o Gatinho 2 muito melhor que o primeiro, o gatinho mais louco,Deidara mais fofo e uke(xD),Sasori em situações um tanto engraçadas,tudo em dose dupla.Surpresas,loucuras,explosões,marionetes,gatinhos,bolos,amizades,amores e muita comédia.

**Trailer "Deidara e o Gatinho 8D 2"**

Em um quarto da caverna da Akatsuki Deidara brincava com o gatinho que Sasori lhe deu e Sasori só os observava.

-Gatinhooo \n.n/

-Miauuu \ . /

"É...vai começar tudo de novo mesmo ¬¬ "

**-Dois dias depois-**

-Psi, psi, psi gatinhooo 8D

-Miauu n.n

-Pega gatinho pega 8D –Deidara brincava com o gatinho com um perecoteco lá.(xD)

-Miauuuu \ . /

-Pega gatinho pega 8D

-MIAUUU \ . /

Deidara estava brincando com o gatinho e Sasori estava no quarto ao lado lendo um livro chamado: "Amo meu melhor amigo e agora?" (o.o)

**Continua.**

**Yooo /o/**

**Quem gosto levanta os braços!**

**\o/ \o/ \n.n/**

**E também deixa review xD**

**Se não deixar não continuo Ò.ó rumm**

**Ale: Eai gostaram? n.n Deixem suas opiniões! xD**

**Deidara: O gatinho rulaaa un \n.n/**

**Ale: Ta fazendo o que aqui? ¬¬ **

**Deidara: Uii só vim deixar minha opinião un uu**

**Ale: Ah ta 8D**

**Deidara: Caham -.- você faz outra fic e não atualiza a outra ne? ¬¬**

**Ale: Ahh isso é uma exceção 8D nossa falo difícil xD**

**Deidara: ¬¬ isso é falta de imaginação isso sim!**

**Ale: E não é que é mesmo 8D e também como vou continuar sem reviews pra me motivar ç.ç**

**Deidara: ç.ç un.**

**Ale: ç.ç**

**Deidara: ¬¬'**

**Ale: ç.ç**

**Deidara: Ta bom ne? -.-**

**Ale: 8D**

**Deidara: 8D**

**Ale: Deixem reviews e faça uma autora feliz n.n **

**Deidara: É isso aí \o/ deixem reviews se não eu seqüestro o PC da Ale e não deixo ela continuar a fic un \Ò.ó/ ****EOISHEOSHSEOISHEOSHS****xD)**

N/A:"Deidara e o Gatinho 8D 2" foi inspirado no meu gatinho o Sushi,(é o nome dele ¬¬) eu tava brincando com ele ai surgiu a idéia 8D.Espero que gostem n.n


	2. Capitulo 1

**Yoo minna-san o/**

**Deidara:Yoo o//**

**Pessoas:Yoo /o/**

**xD**

**Bem e agora o que todos estavam esperando... #tambores#**

**Pessoas:Ehhh \o/**

**Deidara e o gatinho 2**

Em um quarto da caverna da Akatsuki Deidara brincava com o gatinho que Sasori lhe deu e Sasori só os observava.

-Gatinhooo \n.n/

-Miauuu \n.n/

"É...vai começar tudo de novo mesmo ¬¬ "

**-Dois dias depois-**

-Psi, psi, psi gatinhooo 8D

-Miauu n.n

-Pega gatinho pega 8D –Deidara brincava com o gatinho com um perecoteco lá.(xD)

-Miauuuu \n.n/

-Pega gatinho pega 8D

-MIAUUU \n.n/

Deidara estava brincando com o gatinho e Sasori estava no quarto ao lado lendo um livro chamado: "Amo meu melhor amigo e agora?" (o.o)

-Hum...muito bom esse livro uu talvez ele me ajude com o Dei "Dei,Dei,Dei,Dei ahhh Deiiiii Eu..."

-GATINHOOOOO \o/

-MIAUUUUUUUUU O.O

-Ahhhh"Que e isso não posso mais nem pensar -.-"

-Uahhh(isso e um bocejo xD) ler da muito sono uu!

BRONGGG(isso e a barriga dele roncando xD)

-E fome também uú,to com fome mesmo!

Sasori sai do quarto e vai ate a cozinha,chegando lá ele vai na geladeira.

-Ótimo ¬¬ quem comeu meu doce de leite,agora saber quem foi e um mistério,quando eu descobrir quem comeu eu matooo Ò.ó-Sasori fecha a geladeira e vai olhar os armários.-E agora o que eu vou comer?-Sasori olha tudo direitinhoo(xD).

-Ahaa!!! \ò.ó/ achei!!

O que será que Sasori achou ? o.o

-Não acredito que a fome esta me induzindo a fazer um bolo uú,ta deixa eu pegar essa massa de bolo pronta uÚ

Sasori pega a massa de bolo e o necessário para fazer um bolo de vergonha.

-Deixa eu ver aqui...hum e só misturar tudo,colocar a massa em uma forma untada com farinha e colocar no forno pré-aquecido ...hum fácil n.n

Sasori fez tudo que a receita pedia e coloco o bolo no forno,agora era só esperar.

-Hum ainda tem a calda de chocolate pra completar o bolo de chocolate.

Sasori fazia a calda de chocolate enquanto o bolo assava.

E quanto a Deidara o que será que ele esta fazendo? O.o

-Prrrrr n.n (e o gatinho fazendo motozim xD)

-n.n un.

BRONG(barriga do Dei roncando xD)

-o.o eitaaa

-Prrrr

-To com fome 8D

-Prrrrrr .

Deidara estava deitado fazendo carinho no gatinho até que a barriga dele da um ronco bem altoooo.(8D)

Deidara se senta na cama mais deita de novo.

-Ahhh que preguiça 8D

-Miau o.o

-Que foi gatinho? n.n

-Miau n.n prrrr

-n.n un!

Deidara estava com muita fome mais com muita preguiça de ir até a cozinha buscar algo até que sente um cheirinho vindo da cozinha.

-Hum...n.n que cheirinho bom...e cheiro de...BOLO \n.n/ un."Só ta eu,o Danna e o gatinho aqui,então só pode ser o Danna que ta fazendo BOLO n.n...Perai o Danna sabe fazer bolo o.ô"

-Ahhh que calor x.x –Deidara tira o sobretudo e a blusa de treino e fica só de calça.-Ah bem melhor n.n un.

-MIAUU x.x

-Que foi gatinho?ta com fome também un? n.n

-Miau miauu n.n

-Então vamos atrás de comer un/o/

Enquanto isso Sasori esperava o bolo ficar pronto a calda já estava pronta agora era só esperar mais um pouquinho.

PLIM(E o som do timer do fogão xD)

-Finalmente esse bolo fico pronto -.- agora e só tirar da forma e colocar a calda em cima ai e só esperar um pouquinho pra esfriar \o/"Kami-sama tem que esperar de mais pra fazer bolo -.-"

-Tralalala 8D –Deidara saltitava em direção a cozinha com o gatinho nos braços.

-MIAUUU O.O

-Pronto agora vou provar n.n – Sasori estava com o garfo quase na boca quando escuta um grito.

-DANNAAAAA \o/

-Ahhh que me mata de susto e Deidei

-BOLOOO

-MIAUUU

- -.-

-BOLOOO

-Quer bolo Deidei?

-QUEROO n.n

Sasori coloca o bolo em um pratinho e da para o Deidara.

-Nãooo

-Hãn o.O

-Quero na boquinha un! u.u

-... o//o

-Na boquinha Saso-danna

-...o////o

-#faz cara de uke mal amado#

-...o////////o

-Miauuu #faz cara kawaii#

-Xoo gato chato #da um pedala no gatinho#

-Saso-danna não bate no Saso-chan

-Saso-chan? O.o

-E o nome dele coloquei pensando em você danna porque foi você que me deu ele n.n

-...o/////o

-Quero meu bolo Saso-danna n.n e na boquinha

-...er...ta bom n////n

-Ehhh \o/

-Er...Olha o aviãozinho o///o #faz aviãozinho#

-Ahhhh #come#

-...n////n"Ahhh kami-sama que vontade de agarrar,beijar e apertar o Deidei o///o essa carinha dele ta muito KAWAII n///n"

-Saso-danna n.n

-Deidei n.n

E agora o que irá acontecer? O.o

**Continua**

Yoo

o//

Quem gosto levanta os braços

\o/ \o/

Queria agradecer a todos pelas reviews e pra quem leu e não deixou review n.n

Se gosto deixa uma review n.n

Bom não sei mais o que falar então

Ja ne minna-san o//

Até o próximo capitulo n.n


	3. Capitulo 2

Yo povo o//

_Primeiramente quero me desculpar com vocês por não ter postado domingo mais a net deu pau quando eu tava digitando ela foi voltar ontem eu ia postar o capitulo mais a __preguiça e o sono foi mais forte, __dormi o dia todo 8D _

_Mais ta ai o capitulo pra quem tava esperando._

n.n

Deidara e o Gatinho 2

* * *

_**No capitulo anterior**___

_E agora o que irá acontecer?_

_-Quero meu bolo Saso-danna n.n e na boquinha_

_-__... err__...ta bom n////n_

_-Ehhh \o/_

_-Er__Olha o aviãozinho o///o #faz aviãozinho#_

_-Ahhhh #come#_

_-__n////n__"Ahhh kami-sama que vontade de agarrar,beijar e apertar o Deidei o///o essa carinha dele ta muito KAWAII n///n"_

_-Saso-danna n.n_

_-Deidei n.n_

_E agora o que ira acontecer?_

-Saso-danna n.n

-Deidei n.n

-Saso-danna quero mais bolo n.n

-Abre a boquinha #faz aviãozinho#

-Ahhh #abre bocão#

-Miau n.n

-Saso-danna da bolo na boquinha pro Saso-chan também! n.n

-Eu não u.u

-MIAU Ò.Ó

-Xô gato doido, passa passa Ò.o//

-Miau ç.ç

-Prefiro dar bolo na boquinha pra você Deidei n///n

-n///n

-Olha o aviãozinho Deidei n///n

-Ahhh #come#

-Ta bom o bolo Deidei? n///n

-Ta muito gostoso n///n

-Miauuu miauu miauu ç.ç (tradução:Quero bolo também, me daaaa ç.ç)

-Xô gato Ò.o vai comer barata vai ò.o//

-MIAUUU \Ò.ó/ (tradução:Vou te matar huhuhu \Ò.ó/)- Saso-chan pula na cara de Sasori.

-Ahhhhh o.o

-Sasori-danna Saso-chan

-Deidei me ajuda o.o

-MIAUUUU \Ò.ó/ (tradução: Morra huhuhu \Ò.ó/ )

-Ahhhh Saso-chan sai de cima do Sasori-danna Ò.Ó

-Ahhhhhh o.O

Saso-chan arranhava Sasori todinho.

-MIAUUU Ò.ó

-AGORAAA Ò.Ó

-Miau ç.ç

-RUMMM Ò.Ó

-Miau T.T

-Ò.ó

-Aleluia u.u

-Ta tudo bem Danna? ú.ù

-Não Ò.ó

-Danna ç.ç

-Esse gato doido me arranho todo!! Ò.Ó Olha o meu estado!!!

-Desculpa Danna ele não vai mais fazer isso n.n

-Sei não eu vou matar esse gato chato Ò.ó

-Danna ç.ç

-Que foi? Ò.o

-Não mata ele não, ele e especial pra min ç.ç

-Especial?!?!? o.Ô

-Ele e especial pra min por que foi você que me deu ele significa muito pra min,ele me lembra você quando eu brinco com ele e olha ele tem ate o pelo vermelho n.n

-n///n ta bom não mato ele não já que ele significa tanto assim pra ti

-n.n obrigada Saso-danna. –Deidara abraça Sasori.

-AHHHH meu rosto ç.ç

-Desculpa Danna TT.TT

-Ta tudo bem n.n

-Não ta tudo bem não,deve ta doendo muito ç.ç

-Não ta não Deidei n.n

-Ta não e?-Deidara cutuca o arranhão.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH O.O –Sasori gritou ate a alma.

-Não disse que tava doendo u.ú

- u.u

-Eu vou cuidar de você,já que foi o Saso-chan que te machuco. n.n

-Ah tudo bem n.n

-Miau ç.ç

-Vem Saso-chan n.n

-Miauu \n.n/

-O que você vai fazer com o gatinho Deidei? O.o

-Nada,vou só da uma coisinha pra ele espera ai ta n.n

-Ta n.n

-Miauu n.n

Deidara sobe rapidamente para seu quarto e vasculha tudo lá dentro atrás de alguma coisa,mais o que será que ele esta atrás? O.o

-AHAAA achei 8D

-o.O

-Miauu \n.n/

Deidara volta para a cozinha com algo nas mãos.

-Tava atrás de que Deidei?

-Disso!! –Deidara mostra o que estava segurando.

-Mais o que e isso? O.o –Visão de Sasori: Saquinho com uns troços verde dentro.

-Isso e erva de gato n.n

-Que droga o gato e? o.O

-Basicamente isso n.n

-Mais pra que?

-Pra ele não atrapalhar enquanto eu cuido de você n.n

-Ah bom n.n

-Psi gatinho vem cá Saso-chan n.n

-Miau n.n

-Danna me da alguma coisa pra ele brinca

-Não tenho nada aqui -.-

-Err...me da o teu sobretudo

-Eu não u.u pega o teu

-EU QUERO O SEU Ò.Ó

-Não u.u

-Se não me der eu não cuido de ti Ò.ó

-Toma n.n

-Bom menino n.n

-Agora e só jogar um pouquinho da erva de gato no sobretudo e ai o Saso-chan fica alegrinho n.n

Saso-chan chega perto do sobretudo de Sasori e começa a cheirar ele por uns segundos,depois começa a se esfregar no sobretudo a se jogar,resumindo:endoidando com o sobretudo e viajando na erva de gato 8D

-Nossa o.o

-Que foi? n.n

-Você drogou o gato o.o

-Não, eu apenas o deixei mais alegre n.n

-Esse gato ta bizarro o.o

-Ta não!

O gatinho tava muito bizarro,Sasori chega perto do seu sobretudo e o gatinho quase leva a mão de Sasori.

-o.o

-Não pega no sobretudo não por que o Saso-chan pode te morder n.n

-E você só diz isso agora? -.-

-Ah e que eu esqueci 8D

- -.-

-Saso-danna?

-Que é?

-Vem

-Pra onde?

-Pro meu quarto n.n

-Pa-para o seu quarto? o.o

-É eu tenho que cuidar de você lembra n.n

-Ah sim n///n

-Então vamos 8D

-Hoje eu sou seu medico Danna n.n

-Meu medico é... –Sasori sorri malicioso.(N/A:finalmente vai acontecer alguma ação \o/ )

E assim eles foram para o quarto para Deidara dar uma de medico com Sasori. (xD)

-Continua-

Yoo minna-san o//

* * *

Se foi mais um capitulo de Deidara e o Gatinho 2

* * *

Gostaram? 8D

Não? ç.ç

Sim? 8D

* * *

Deixe sua opinião estou aberta a sugestões e idéias xD

* * *

Eu não gostei muito tava sem inspiração -.-

* * *

Mais quem gosto deixa uma review

* * *

Ah e obrigada a todas as pessoinhas que me deixaram review elas me motivaram a fazer uma nova fic \o/

Eu só vou postar ela quando terminar ela pra não demorar muito a atualizar :D

* * *

Obrigada por lerem :D

Fico muito feliz que vocês gostaram tanto assim 8D

* * *

Ate o próximo capitulo o// 


	4. Capítulo 3

Bem, depois de quatrocentos milhões de anos sem atualizar fic nenhuma, eu a ser que mais tem bloqueios mentais tenta atualizar uma fic. Não atualizei por culpa do maldito bloqueio mental e por pura filhaputagem também. Mais ai vai à continuação. Podem me matar e me encher de socos eu mereço! ;-;

Boa leitura e não me matem se não gostarem e não reparem nos erros, escrever de madrugada não é nada Mara! 8DD 'morri

**-**

Sasori e Deidara sobem as escadas em direção ao quarto do ultimo. Chegando lá Deidara pede para Sasori sentar-se na sua cama.

- Danna, pode se sentar na minha cama se quiser enquanto pego umas coisinhas. – Deidara entra no seu banheiro a procura de seu kit de primeiros socorros.

Enquanto Deidara procurava os primeiros socorros Sasori deita na cama pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo e tudo por um gatinho meio louco, talvez seja pela convivência com Deidara que o gatinho Saso-chan como Deidara o batizou, esteja ficando meio louco.

- "Estou me aproximando mais do Deidara... Tudo por causa do gatinho dele." – Sasori sorri com os pensamentos. – "Parece que a minha idéia de dar um gatinho para ele até que foi boa!" – Sasori se esparrama pela cama e sorri novamente com os pensamentos voando longe.

- Sasori-danna, eu encontrei o kit! – Deidara sai do banheiro com uma maletinha que parecia ser o kit de primeiros socorros e vai até Sasori que estava deitado em sua cama com um estranho sorriso no rosto, parecia estar voando longe. – Sasori? – Deidara o chama e senta ao lado deste.

- Hm? – Ele se remexe na cama.

- Levanta Danna, eu vou cuidar desses arranhões. – Deidara começa a tirar algumas coisas de sua maletinha para cuidar dos arranhões do seu querido Danna.

Sasori levanta a contra gosta, estava quase cochilando quando Deidara o chamou. A cama de Deidara era muito boa e dava certo sono em Sasori, ainda mais com a brisa fresca que vinha das tantas janelas que tinha no quarto de Deidara, em seu próprio quarto tinha apenas uma e não pode sentir esse frescor e essa iluminação da tarde tão bonita que fazia a essas horas, estava pensando em dormir sempre assim, era uma sensação tão boa o clima que ficava dentro daquele quarto. Um quarto que dava uma sensação tão calma e serena e o dono tão atacado e insano, esse quarto se parecia mais com Sasori que era mais calmo, tirando as tantas aves de argila e outras esculturas que enfeitavam o quarto e outras amontoadas em um lugar do quarto.

- Hm. – Sasori resmunga algo. "Tava quase cochilando, essa cama é tão macia!"

- Vira o rosto Danna. – Deidara põem uma mão no queixo de Sasori e o puxa para o lado. – Vai arder um pouquinho Danna. – Deidara sorri e passa o algodão com alguma coisa do kit. Sasori faz uma expressão de dor mais era pouca mais um tanto incomodo.

- Ta doendo Danna? – Deidara tira o algodão.

- Só ardendo!

- Unn. – Deidara passa o algodão novamente e Sasori faz novamente a expressão de dor mais Deidara ao retirar o algodão do arranhão assopra um pouco a fim de parar com a ardência.

- ... – Sasori sente as bochechas quentes com a aproximação repentina.

- Melhor agora? – Deidara assopra mais uma vez e passa o algodão em outro arranhão e em seguida o assopra.

- Um pouco! – Sasori ainda podia sentir a ardência mais tinha melhorado com Deidara assoprando e ainda podia sentia suas bochechas quentes, ele havia corado com a aproximação de Deidara.

Deidara terminava de passar a medicação¹ que estava no algodão no rosto arranhado de Sasori e faz um curativo e coloca um bandaid da Hello Kitty no rosto do mesmo.

- Pronto Danna! Novinho em folha! – Deidara guarda as coisas que usou de volta na maletinha de primeiros socorros.

- Hm, obrigado Deidei. – Sasori fez uma pequena reverencia em sinal de agradecimento a Deidara.

- Não a de que Danna! – Deidara sorriu largamente para o ruivo a seu lado. Sasori apenas admira aquele sorriso

Deidara coloca a maletinha em cima de seu criado mudo e se joga no colchão fechando os olhos em seguida, Sasori o olha se deitar e fechar os olhos, ele admira mais um pouco o amigo e depois faz o mesmo, se joga no colchão e fecha os olhos, voando longe nos pensamentos, Deidara deveria estar fazendo o mesmo, era o que Sasori pensava.

- Danna?

- Hm?

- Me desculpa pelos arranhões que o Saso-chan te fez, ele sente ciúmes de você comigo, acho uma graça. – Deidara acabou rindo um pouco.

- Ah, tudo bem Deidei. Depois eu pego aquele gatinho e eu que vou arranhar ele. – Sasori passa a mão pelo rosto arranhado agora com o curativo muito fofo que Deidara fez.

- Deixa o Saso-chan Danna, é só dar uma ervinha de gato pra ele que ele some. – Deidara novamente ri.

- Falar em erva de gato, onde você arrumou aquilo? – Sasori indagou. – E Meu Deus você drogou o pobre do gatinho, pelo menos ele vai curtir a noia dele um pouquinho e se divertir sem arranhar pessoas inocentes. – Sasori se permitiu sorrir.

- Ah, aquilo eu comprei em um pet-shop. – Deidara sorri. – Ah, mais eu droguei ele por uma boa causa, se eu não o tivesse drogado ele ainda estaria travado na sua cara. – Deidara ri do que diz. – É agora o Saso-chan vai curtir a noia dele, espero que ele não fique viciado e me arranhe para conseguir mais. – Deidara ri mais ainda.

Ambos riem da conversa super nada a ver, Deidara e Sasori conversam um pouco mais e rolam pela cama, algumas vezes até fazendo piadas e até Sasori fazendo algumas, o que era um pouco anormal para ele, mais estava se divertindo com Deidara, afinal aquele gato maluco serviu para alguma coisa.

- Danna! Eu to com fome, vou pegar bolo para nos. – Deidara se levanta da cama e vai até a cozinha buscar um pouco de bolo e refrigerante para os dois.

- "Até que a tarde ta rendendo. Aquele gato maluco serve pra alguma coisa pelo menos." – Sasori sorri. – "Nota mental: Lembrar de comprar erva de gato em agradecimento ao Saso-chan."

Enquanto Deidara pegava o bolo para Sasori e ele comerem, Sasori viajava em pensamentos.

CONTINUA NO PROXIMO CAPÍTULO!

-.-.-

HÁÁ 8D

Finalmente alguma continuação. Sinto-me mais leve por ter conseguido continuar pelo menos essa fic, podem esperar que vou continuar as outras fics antes do final do ano.

Enfim, o que acharam do capitulo, achei muito açúcar,mel,melado de mais e sem comédia somente em algumas poucas partes.

Podem me matar, finalmente eu tive coragem de encarar a fic e tentar fazer a continuação eu espero de coração que gostem da continuação e tentarei continuar ela assim que possível e as outras também.

Ah, e aos que queriam lemon, sinto dizer que ainda não vai rolar, mais se for pra rolar vou querer ajuda, se não, não vai ser detalhado.

Bom, consegui terminar o capitulo na boa, mais em compensação to acordada desde duas e pouco da manhã e já são 06:40hm da manhã, estou desde as duas horas tentando juntar idéias e inspirações para este capítulo, espero que tenham gostado e quero reviews.

Reviews se gostarem okay?

DADKOSDOSADK, enchi muita lingüiça eu sei!


End file.
